IS IT TOO LATE?
by chocolate angel
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO BE GENTLE. RELENA IS PISSED OFF, CAN HEERO RELIZE THE HE LOVES HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.


HI I'M CHOCOLATE ANGEL AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP ME OUT WITH THIS STORY FEEL FREE COZ OTHERWISE ILL NEVER LIKE IT. WELL I BETTER PUT IN THE STUPID DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, DAMN THAT WAS ANNOYING, COULD I BORROW HEERO FOR A MONTH OR TOO?  
  
WELL ENOUGH OF MY CRAZYNESS, IM SURE YOU'LL READ ENOUGH OF IT IN ANY OF MY FUTURE STORIES(  
  
Is it too late?  
  
'I'm sick of you blocking my from my own life, Miliardo!' Relena Peacecraft yelled at her brother. He had just told her she was not allowed to be vice foreign minister anymore, it was her one chance at freedom and now her brother had taken it away.  
  
'Look Relena I'm sorry but its for your own good, there have been security breaches and I'm not risking another kidnapping attempt.'  
  
'Look I can take care of myself. I'm 19 for goodness sake. I've been a princess, queen and minister I think I can handle myself. And I don't need you to treat me like a child, because I'm not.' With that she stormed out of the room.  
  
Why can't she just see that I'm doing it for her own good.  
  
'She's just being like her brother, stubborn!' Two hands slided round his waist.  
  
'Lukraisia, why are you always able to read my mind?'  
  
'Because I've loved you for so long and I know how your mind works.' Miliardo turns round to face Lukraisia and kisses her deaply.  
  
***  
  
That's it! If I can't get my freedom I may as well go and see Heero, he can talk some sense into Miliardo, I hope. Relena grabed her purse, left a note saying she was at Heero's and climbed out the window. She reached Heero's apartment in about 10 minutes. She knocked on the door, it was opened by a armed Heero who imidiatly relaxed as he saw Relena.  
  
'What are you doing here Relena, shouldn't you be on a plane to the colonies or something?' His mono-tone voice asked.  
  
'Hello to you too. Can I come in?' He stepped aside and allowed her to walk past, he secretly stared at her hair.  
  
'Well will you answer now?' They sat on his couch.  
  
'My brother said I can't be vice foreign minister anymore, he says there's been security breaches and he's not risking another kidnapping, I was hoping that you could talk to him?' She looked up at him hopfuly, unfazed by his scowl, she was used to it, she would have been shocked if he smiled.  
  
'You should go back to the mansion Relena. If your brother thinks that there's a chance of you in danger that means that you probably are.' He looked at her, seeing her rage burn up to boiling point, something he'd never seen before. He wondered why he'd always thought of her as weak, when she'd been through as much as him if not more and had never lost her cool. He now saw she was strong and he liked it, his heart warmed slightly, but snapped back to it's usual cold self when she started talking to him.  
  
'So you're going to be like everyone else, treat me like a child. I'm not a child, I'm as old as you and I bloody well can take care of myself!' She spun round and ran out of the room tears in her eyes.  
  
Heero watched as she ran out of the room, not making a move to stop her. She needs time to cool down. There came a beeping from his vid-link and an unknown masked figure appeared on the screen. 'You're quite the idiot to let her go, for it may be the last time you see her!'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? There are guards all over town watching out for her!'  
  
'Oh and that's going to stop a bullet or a car. She's stumbling around the streets crying, probably wondering why you don't return her feelings or believe in her.' With that the figure's female vocal cords laughed, ' You know you have just played her into my hands, she won't even see the bullet.' With that the figure raised a gun and loaded it, 'Here she comes.' The vid-link points towards the street where Heero saw Relena's figure running down the street, stumbling very once in a while.  
  
'If you hurt her, I swear I'll track you down and kill you.'  
  
'What if I'm dead when you find me?'  
  
'You're crazy.' Heero growled.  
  
'And so what if I am, that won't stop me from killing Relena Peacecraft.' The vid-link cuts off.  
  
'Shit' Yells Heero as he grabs his gun and heads out to find Relena before it's too late.  
  
***  
  
Relena stumbles down the road. Even Heero doesn't believe in me, I thought he at least would. She starts sobbing again. She sees a figure walk into her path. The person was wearing a mask and a trench coat. Relena spins round and starts running, 'Miss Relena, don't you recognize me?'  
  
'Dorathy?' Relena turns round and sees the figure take off the mask and reveals Dorathy.  
  
'Miss Relena, you look sad, shouldn't you be happy that you stopped the war and achieved peace?'  
  
'I am it's just I had a bad day, that's all.'  
  
'Well I'm not happy! This past year no one has joined me in my quest to start a new war to avenge Mr Kushranada's death.'  
  
'Dorathy? I thought that you understood that peace was the way?' Relena looked into Dorathy's crazed eye's and saw it was not so.  
  
'No Miss Relena. You should know by now that I love wars and I will do anything to start a new one. Killing you will begin a new revolution and I shall lead it.' With that she reached into her trench coat and pulled out a small pistol. Two shots were fired. Relena felt the bullet hit her skin and all went black.  
  
***  
  
I better get there in time. There she is. There's the figure. Heero listened to the conversation while loading his pistol. What! Dorathy? He saw the gun being pulled out of the trench coat. His soldier reflexes took over and he fired the pistol, but it was still not enough, Dorathy had pulled the trigger as she fell to the ground.  
  
'RELENA!' Heero rushes to the fallen girl. She's still alive! The bullet hit her in the shoulder. He breathed a sigh of releaf, she was alive and he'd see her again.  
  
***  
  
'What! Hospital, bullet wound, I'll be right there!' Miliardo slams down the phone and turns to face an anxious Lukraisia.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Relena is in hospital, but luckly Heero shot the assassin, but Relena got shot in the shoulder.'  
  
'Oh my, thank god that Heero was there!'  
  
'Maybe so, but I still don't trust him.' They had reached the car.  
  
'Look Miliardo, he loves her. Think of all the times he'd saved her life, no other man would have done that.'  
  
'You're right, but Relena is the one to make her decision if he is worth it.' They had reached the hospital. A doctor recognized Miliardo from the television so he led them straight through to the hospital room where Relena lay.  
  
Relena opens here eyes to discover her vision was blurry. 'Where am I?'  
  
'You're in hospital, you were shot by Dorathy.' Heero? Why are you here, I left you after I made a total ass of myself.  
  
'I was such a fool. I didn't believe my brother or you. I…  
  
'Shhh, sis. You were right you aren't a child, if I hadn't taken things so seriously I wouldn't have made you storm out.' Miliardo told his sister, he had heard what had happened and had grudgingly thanked Heero for saving his sister's life yet again.  
  
'Heero, I'm sorry I tormed out.'  
  
'Well it wasn't exactly smart but I see where your anger was coming from, my parants did the same to me when I said I was going to be a Gundam pilot.'  
  
What? He actually told me something about his past. I didn't think he cared about anyone. Relena was wondering about this and Heero could see it in her eyes.  
  
'I do care about people you know.' His Prusian eyes penetrated hers in a look that didn't need words. He lent down and kissed her.  
  
'Ahem!' Miliardo wasn't to happy bout he saw how Relena cared for this boy. And he grudgingly accepted that Heero could take care of Relana better than he could  
  
***  
  
'Miliardo are you sure you can let her go. I know how protective of her you are.' Lukraisia said as Relena and Heero boarded the shuttle that would take them to the colonies.  
  
'Yes I'm sure, Heero guaranteed that he would protect Relena and make sure that no harm would come to her as she continues her work as vice forein minister.'  
  
'I'm surprised you didn't throw a fit when they got married in the hospital.'  
  
'Well maybe I was thinking that my wedding with you would be much more romantic!Will you marry me Lukraisia Noin?'  
  
'Miliardo!' Lukraisia whispered as she pulled him into a deep kiss that answered his question perfectly.  
  
End  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WRITE TO ME IF YA WANT. MY EMAIL IS ANGEL_MELISSA7@HOTMAIL.COM.  
  
WELL BETTER GO BEFORE I GET DRAGGED OF TO AN ASYLUM FOR MY BAD SPELLING AND RAMBLING BEFORE AND AFTER STORIES……NO DON'T TAKE ME I STILL WANTD TO RITE TO MY READERS…..NO NOT THE STRAIGHT JACKET……. 


End file.
